<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>На желание by Plastic_Mind</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124607">На желание</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plastic_Mind/pseuds/Plastic_Mind'>Plastic_Mind</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Истории из жизни калиго Рич-Арда и его терранца Гэвина Рида [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Space, Fantastic, M/M, Romance, Xenophilia, xeno!RK900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:41:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plastic_Mind/pseuds/Plastic_Mind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>На Мают они высадились ближе к вечеру по планетарному времени.<br/> </p><p>Действие происходит через несколько лет после первой части серии.<br/> </p><p>Ещё одна ксеновселенная, в которой RK900 зовут Рич-Ард, он принадлежит к ксенорасе калиго. У калиго множество нижних конечностей, прообразом которых можно считать щупальца осьминогов.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Истории из жизни калиго Рич-Арда и его терранца Гэвина Рида [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>На желание</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Бета: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevion/pseuds/Gevion">Gevion</a></p><p>Заменой диода служит окраска реплик по мыслесвязи и окраска центурий (нижних конечностей Рич-Арда). При желании и в спокойном состоянии Рич-Ард может контролировать свечение центурий.</p><p>Рич-Ард ведёт разгор ментально. Гэвин — когда как.<br/>Курсивом выделены те реплики, которые относятся к диалогу по мыслесвязи.<br/>Реплики Рич-Арда лишены интонаций в привычном понимании этого слова: у калиго интонации передаются через цвет.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>На Мают они высадились ближе к вечеру по планетарному времени. Тройное солнце лениво катилось по небосклону, заставляя водную гладь маютского океана искриться и бликовать, словно витражное стекло.</p><p>Гэвин потянулся, разминая плечи и осматриваясь. Вокруг, насколько хватало взгляда, простирался переливающийся всеми оттенками сиреневого и розового пляж. На некотором расстоянии виднелась полоса прилива — океанские воды неспешно ползли Гэвину и Рич-Арду навстречу, затапливая своей лазурью всё большие участки того, что по незнанию можно было принять за подобие песка, но на самом деле было гораздо ближе к терранскому мху. Меховушка, самозабвенно елозя по мягкой упругой поверхности то на пузе, то на спине, фыркала и чихала. </p><p>Гэвин усмехнулся и перевёл взгляд на Рич-Арда, замершего по правую руку от него. Как ни пытался отучиться от привычки оценивать Рич-Арда по терранским меркам, у Гэвина это плохо получалось, и со временем он просто махнул рукой на очевидные несоответствия.</p><p>Рич-Ард сканировал окружающую обстановку: верхняя, антропоморфная часть его тела, напоминала скорее мраморную статую, в то время как центурии пребывали в постоянном движении, рисуя чернильные узоры на сиренево-розовом полотне. Гэвин, загипнотизированный этим своеобразным танцем (сколько ни смотри на него, а привыкнуть и воспринимать как нечто обыденное не получалось даже спустя несколько лет) почувствовал, как одна из центурий обвилась вокруг запястья, полыхнув голубым.</p><p>Гэвин повернул запястье раз, другой, осторожно наматывая кончик центурии на перчатку защитного костюма, словно инопланетную пряжу, погладил пальцами другой руки — центурию вызолотило почти наполовину. В такие моменту Гэвину, казалось, что он как царь Мидас: способен обращать предметы в драгоценный металл наложением рук.</p><p>Голос Рич-Арда в голове переливался всеми оттенками жёлтого, хотя сами реплики были лишены каких либо интонаций.</p><p>
  <i>— Здесь абсолютно безопасно. Можешь снять костюм.</i>
</p><p>Гэвин сжал ладонь в кулак и несильно потянул. Мыслесвязь на мгновение окатило волной алого. Гэвин усмехнулся и разжал пальцы: центурия соскользнула вниз, метнувшись под защиту остальных, и лишь редкие проблески золотисто-алого в чёрном клубке выдавали её местоположение.</p><p>Рич-Ард на Гэвина не смотрел — в привычном, человеческом понимании этого слова: взор калиго был прикован к тройному солнцу Маюта, уже начавшему исчезать за линией горизонта. Но в то же время Рич-Ард постоянно ощущал Гэвина всем своим существом. </p><p>Шутки про глаза на жопе, когда-то казавшиеся Гэвину смешными, с момента встречи с Рич-Ардом потеряли всю свою прелесть. Гэвин, сморозивший это несколько раз по незнанию в самом начале их знакомства, чуть не подавился, когда Рич-Ард абсолютно спокойно прокомментировал его слова: <i>«У калиго множество глаз. Центурии — тоже глаза. Только другие».</i></p><p>От выпадения одной скабрезности из обоймы ежедневный лексикон Гэвина оскудел не слишком, зато выражение «раздевать взглядом» обрело доселе неведомый смысл и заиграло новыми красками стыда. Терраоко за ксенооко, как говорится.</p><p>Гэвин почувствовал, как мурашки пробежали по спине, стекая в район копчика. Он снова повёл плечами, сбрасывая наваждение и ксеновзгляд Рич-Арда, и стянул наконец костюм, оставаясь в одних гидрошортах. </p><p>Босые ступни приятно утопали в сиренево-розовом мхе. Переступив пару раз на пробу, Гэвин решил, что ощущения чем-то похожи на хождение по массажному коврику. </p><p>Он аккуратно свернул и убрал защитный костюм в боковой отсек одного из механических октоподов, достав взамен фрисби, с которой обожала играть Меховушка. Активировав игрушку, метнул её как можно дальше: Меховушка стремглав бросилась следом. А Гэвин, не предупреждая Рич-Арда, помчался за ней.</p><p>— Кто первый…</p><p><i>— ...тот Гэвин,</i> — закончил за него Рич-Ард в жёлтом спектре.</p><p>Гэвин обернулся, уже будучи по пояс в тёплом, больше по консистенции напоминающем лечебные грязи маютском океане. </p><p>Рич-Ард даже шага не сделал со своего места.</p><p>— Километр. На желание.</p><p>Спину между лопаток лизнуло алым по мыслесвязи. И Гэвин не стал терять времени, врубившись в воду со всей силы. Лазурная толща была абсолютно прозрачной, а непривычная среда почти не тормозила движений. Гэвин сделал треть дистанции, когда справа от него мелькнула чернильная тень — и пропала.</p><p><i>— Так нечестно! Ложноножка инопланетная!</i> — проорал по мыслесвязи Гэвин, продолжая усиленно грести — условная линия финиша сменилась фигурой Рич-Арда, подсвеченной со спины маютским солнцем.</p><p><i>— Разве,</i> — лучилось голубым с вкраплениями золотого ехидством.</p><p>Когда Гэвин наконец добрался до Рич-Арда, то поймал его чёрный взгляд, глотнул побольше воздуха и нырнул. Бесстрашно ринулся навстречу чернильной массе, живой терранской спицей прошивая клубок из центурий насквозь, повернулся несколько раз вокруг своей оси, примерился, отталкиваясь стопами от ближайшей центурии, словно от бортика в бассейне, и поплыл дальше, не сбрасывая скорости. </p><p>Через пару секунд он заметил тёмный силуэт, скользящий в глубине на расстоянии пары метров точно под ним. Гэвин сбавил скорость и погрузил лицо в воду. Рич-Ард плыл, заложив руки за голову, и нагло скалился, оглаживая Гэвина алым по мыслесвязи.</p><p>
  <i>— Засранец!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Желание.</i>
</p><p>Гэвин не поленился сделать паузу и выставил два средних пальца перед хитрой мордой калиго.</p><p><i>— Задний ход даёшь.</i> — По мыслесязи стрельнуло жёлтым и любопытством.</p><p><i>— Да конечно, ксеноводоросль!</i> — Гэвин сделал переворот и медленно поплыл на спине в сторону берега.</p><p>Лопатки и поясницу какое-то время облизывало алым, а потом Рич-Арду, видимо, наскучили бесконтакные виды спорта, и он всплыл.</p><p>Гэвин невольно вспомнил двухмерный документальный фильм про подводные лодки, которые использовались ещё на пра-Терре. Гэвина, словно зазевавшуюся рыбёшку, подхватило и вытолкнуло на поверхность. </p><p>Он счёл своим долгом пощупать пару ближайших центурий, скользящих по поверхности океана, и развалился на Рич-Арде, словно на надувном матрасе. Рич-Ард в долгу оставаться не любил, и несколько центурий взметнулись из воды, свиваясь клубками на животе и в области паха Гэвина.</p><p>— Грязно играешь, центурион! — Случайно подобранное слово из пра-терранской истории, созвучное названию конечностей Рич-Арда, действовало безотказно все эти годы.</p><p>Ночное небо Маюта и океанскую гладь вокруг них выкрасило в алый, словно кто бочку с вином опрокинул.</p><p>По центуриям растекалась внутренняя вибрация, отдававшаяся в мыслесвязи алым маревом, дрожащим, будто раскалённый воздух.</p><p><i>— Желание,</i> — повторил Рич-Ард.</p><p>Его голос даже в такие моменты был лишён интонаций, но сила, которую он вложил в слова, прошила Гэвина внутренней звуковой волной от макушки до пальцев ног.</p><p>Гэвин сжал руки в кулаки, впиваясь ногтями в ладони, а зубами — в нижнюю губу, пытаясь сохранить остатки самообладания. И наконец со свистом выдохнул:</p><p>— На корабль. Живо!</p><p>
  <i>— Слушаюсь и повинуюсь, нонус-сол.<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Гэвин в бессилии застонал: Рич-Ард не был бы самим собой, если бы не нашёл, как вернуть ему должок с «центурионом».</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Нонус-сол — дословно с латинского «девятое солнце».</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>